Problem: Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $6$ ${5}$ $.$ ${4}$ $0$ $2$ $8$ $.$ ${1}$ $6$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{6}$ ${{5}}$ $.$ ${4}$ $0$ $+$ $2$ $8$ $.$ ${1}$ $6$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $3$ $.$ $5$ $6$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({65}+ {28}) + ({0.40} + {0.16})\\\\ &=93 + {0.56}\\\\ &=93.56 \end{aligned}$ $93.56 = 65.4 + 28.16$